Celebration
by the invader teen14
Summary: The people of Arandelle and Cathy are celebrating but Julius isn't due to his tough attitude and Elsa wants him to celebrate but he still refuses. Can she get her adopted son to celebrate? Rated T for language and blood scene.


Invader Teen14 presents…

A Frozen and Monster Buster Club short…

Celebration…

It was not a time for sadness, it was a time for fun and joy for many of the world of Arandelle, people were gathering around the town square and joined in on the festival that was planned for the new prince and princess of Arandelle and also the day they were adopted by the queen. Many people were happy and celebrating their time together…

All but him…

Julius Smith was standing upon the top of a building as he watched people celebrate and enjoy their time, he only watched with disgust. Parties and celebrations were never really his favorite nor was the race he swore to protect no matter what would happen yet he hated it when the people celebrated. When he would be crowned king, he was going to ban all celebrations and bring people into the more serious matters of the world and let the people know about the reality of mankind.

"There you are!"

"Damn it" he said.

"Hey, no foul language young man" Queen Elsa said as she walked towards her adopted son and sat next to him "how come you're up here and not down there with everyone else? You're sister, you're robots and you're friends are down there celebrating".

"I would rather get impaled by metal rods then be with all those people" Julius said "they have no right to celebrate".

"No right? It's the anniversary of the day I adopted you and Cathy!" Elsa said as she got up "how come you think they have no right to celebrate that?"

"Those people think they're all safe with their walls and guards" Julius said "but if they only knew the dangers of the world, then they could be more serious".

"But people can have fun too" Elsa said "people can be serious and have fun at the same time if they want to".

"Not me" Julius said "the last time that happened, I lost the one person I had in my life" he remembered the sad day he lost Nierra and held back his sadness and anger.

"But Nierra would want you to have fun" Elsa said "imagine what she would see if she was here right now, she would be upset that you wouldn't have fun with people and ignore them".

"I may have promised her to protect the humans" Julius said "but I didn't promise that I would play their stupid little games with them" Elsa looked at her son with sadness, she felt the pain her adopted son had which was very similar to hers. Death of people they loved, being seen as monsters when they were really trying to fit in and finally being accepted for who they were, minus the fact that she was a kind and forgiving person while he was a violent, destructive and always angry alien boy who wanted his best friend back.

"Julius, please listen to me" she said as she grabbed her sons shoulders "Nierra wanted you to have fun with humans too, she didn't want you to be miserable and sad all the time" Julius looked at her and brushed her hands off before walking past her "Julius…"

"I'll won't be long" Julius said, Elsa smiled and walked back to the celebration.

Meanwhile in the castle…

"Me? Celebrate with all the people who always laugh and have fun?" Julius asked himself as he walked through the halls and looked at the various pictures of rulers and families of the royal people when he finally came to the newest one. He looked up at it to see Elsa hugging Cathy as they smiled, Julius was crossing his arms and giving his dirtiest look yet with his tongue stickin out and middle finger up to go along with it, Olaf and A.S.H.T.O.N. were playing with plastic beavers, Omega was aiming his blaster at the front and Anna and Kristoff smiled and hugged each other. He felt a small warm tug at his heart but he shook it off "damn it! These humans are getting to me!" he yelled as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Julius!"

"You got to be kidding me" he mumbled to himself.

"Julius! Aunt Anna wants you to come meet grandpa Edward!" Cathy said as she came up to her twin brother, Julius turned around to her and gave a glare "your glare isn't going to work this time!"

"Shut up" he dryly said.

"Julius" she said, he held up a sign that said NO! And he walked away.

"Fine then, I'll just everyone that you're sleeping!" Cathy said as she walked away, Julius gave a moan and walked to his room.

Later….

"I can't believe that you could stuff that many bread rolls in your mouth!" Olaf said to A.S.H.T.O.N. as they, Elsa, Cathy, Omega, Anna and Kristoff walked into the castle.

"The what now?" the robot asked.

"Never mind" Olaf said.

"I'll see you guys in the morning!" Cathy said as she ran to her room "goodnight mom! Goodnight! Olaf! Goodnight Anna and Kristoff!"

"Goodnight dear" Elsa said as she walked to her room and walked pasted Julius's room when she suddenly heard crying, she walked up to the door and knocked on it "Julius? May I come in?" there was no answer and she turned the door knob, she opened the door to see it was completely "Julius? Are you okay?" she turned on the oil lamp to see Julius lying on the bed as he cried and holding knife in his hand, blood was running down his arm and Elsa quickly ran to her "Julius! What are you doing?"

"Go away" he said as he turned onto his stomach and cried into the pillow, Elsa began to worry about him even more and grabbed the knife from him "if you want to kill me, go on ahead, life to me is pointless without Nierra".

"Julius! Listen to me!" Elsa said as she grabbed him by shoulders and held him up to her, Julius saw his adopted mother crying with tears rolling down her face "why were you trying to kill yourself? Do you realize what I would've done if you died?"

"Elsa…."

"Julius! Listen to me!" Elsa said as she hugged him, Julius felt warmth go around his heart and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry" he said "I…I just…"

"I forgive you" Elsa said as she ended the hug "but don't try to kill yourself even again, I would become scared if you and Cathy died" Julius nodded and hugged her again while remembering everything what happened on the day he and Cathy arrived in Arandelle to retrieve a chaos stone. Allying themselves with Elsa and Anna, the fight in the valley, Hans kidnapping Elsa for the stone, the two fighting Hans and Julius killing the prince and Elsa adopting the two. He smiled and looked past her shoulder and out the window to see the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked "the night sky that is" Elsa turned around to see the night sky.

"It is" she said as she got up "Julius, please never doubt yourself, you're the protector of the humans and they need you" the ultimate alien looked up at her and nodded "thank you" she kissed his forehead and started to walk to the door "goodnight Julius" she was about to walk out the door but Julius stretched his arm to grab hers, she turned her head around to see him looking up at the ceiling.

"Please stay…" he quietly said, she smiled and turned back to her son and walked over to a chair in a corner of the room and watched him drift off to sleep. She soon drifted off to sleep in the chair.

"Tomorrow…Will be a special day for everyone" she yawned as she fell to sleep.

The next night…

"Why am I blindfolded again?" Julius asked Olaf as the small snowman led the alien outside of the castle while being blindfolded.

"Elsa wants you to be surprised!" Olaf said as he nodded for the guards to open the gates, the guards nodded in response and went to open the gates to the castle.

"I wonder why" Julius said "I always thought that the queen was secretive, that is how I first met her personality".

"Elsa's not secretive! She's just likes to surprise people!" Olaf said as they walked out of the castle grounds and into the town square "okay, you can look now!" he said, Julius nodded and removed the blindfold to see…

"SURPRISE!" the people of Arandelle, Cathy, Omega, A.S.H.T.O.N., Danny, Sam, Jeremy, Chris, Caitilyn, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff shouted.

"What is this?" Julius asked.

"It's a celebration!" Cathy said "it's the second half of the celebration from yesterday! The one you missed!" Julius didn't say anything, he didn't move or gave a look but he only smiled.

"You're…Smiling" Sam gasped.

"I am aren't I?" Julius asked as he walked towards the group "I'm…Sorry everyone, for my awful behavior towards the people of this town and my selfishness towards those I have learned to be mean to, can you all please forgive me?" there many yes's and maybe's but not a single no, Julius smiled and nodded "thank you all, now how is it that you humans say it? Shall we celebrate?" there were cheers and A.S.H.T.O.N. grabbed a music disc and a juke box from his back and placed the juke box on the ground and the music disc inside it.

"Let's party!" the small robot shouted as the music played and people started to dance, Julius only watched and smiled as his mother danced with his sister, his aunt and her boyfriend talk with Sam and Chris, Danny and Catilyn argue as usual and Olaf dancing with Omega.

"This is wonderful" Julius said to himself as he smiled and joined in on the celebration, from atop a house, a lone spirit watched the celebration and the alien beginning to have fun.

"Julius is learning much" Nierra's spirit said to herself as she faded away "I just hope that he'll always keep his promise to protect mankind". On the ground, Julius looked at the sky and saw the fading spirit going into the clouds.

"Thank you Nierra" Julius said "thank you for being here tonight".

The end….


End file.
